


I Know it ain't easy (giving up your heart)

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [26]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna knows there’s no going back once she walks onto the plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know it ain't easy (giving up your heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day Prompt**
>
>> **Flout**   _(verb, noun)_  
>  flout [flout]
>> 
>> **verb _(used with object)_**  
>  1\. to treat with disdain, scorn, or contempt; scoff at; mock:  _to flout the rules of propriety._
>> 
>> **verb _(used without object)_**  
>  2\. to show disdain, scorn, or contempt; scoff, mock, or gibe (often followed by at...).
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  3\. a disdainful, scornful, or contemptuous remark or act; insult; gibe.
>> 
>> **Can be confused:**  flaunt
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1350–1400; Middle English flouten to play the flute; compare Dutch fluiten to play the flute, jeer
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Title:** Adele's _One and Only_  
>  **Timeframe:** Season 1

Jenna knows there’s no going back once she walks onto the plane.

She can tell herself, fingers clutching the roll on, that she’ll come back. She’ll get her job back. Like those could happen. Once she does what she’s going to Hawaii to do. Find this Steve McGarrett. Do anything. Say anything. Look important enough. To get all the information she can on Wo Fat. Anything that is there to find.

She knows nothing will be left. Not once she crosses this line, and goes.

But she can’t turn back. She said _yes_. For better or worse. Anything for Josh. 


End file.
